Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel mixture within a plurality of cylinders to generate drive torque. Intake and exhaust valves of the cylinders can be controlled to draw in air and expel exhaust gas, respectively. These valves can be actuated by pads of respective rocker arms, and the rocker arms can be actuated by respective followers or a respective followers and pushrods. The followers or followers/pushrods can be actuated by respective lobes of a camshaft.
The rocker arm pads and the camshaft lobes can have specific curvatures. The curvature of a specific camshaft lobe can affect how its respective rocker arm is actuated. This rocker arm actuation and the interface between the rocker arm pad and the valve tip together can determine how a valve will accelerate as a function of cam lobe rotation. Similarly, the curvature of the respective rocker arm pad can also affect how its respective valve is actuated.